Recently, for example, in PCT Application No. PCT/AU98/00550 the present applicant has proposed an inkjet printing device which utilizes micro-electromechanical (MEMS) processing techniques in the construction of a thermal bend actuator type device for the ejection of fluid from a nozzle chamber.
The design of suitable thermal bend actuators is complicated by the need to achieve a minimum drop ejection velocity.